Cogger
Cogger is an ancient Hive World and the primary planet of the Cogger System which is located in the Ishtar Sub-Sector within the Segmentum Ultima. This vitally important Imperial world is known for its industrial output of Autocannons and export of the Cogger Hive Guard Regiments. Biosphere A temperate planet with a core continent and 27 hour day, Cogger residents are occasionally afflicted by powerful solar flares. A dreary planet prone to extreme weather conditions, including frequent and intense lightning storms. The planet's crust contains large quantities of metals, including nickel, copper and iron. The high metal content makes some areas of the surface superconductive, attracting lightning strikes. There are a number of mining settlements on the surface, despite the risk posed by the lightning storms.Much of the mined out areas have turned into Hives. Culture A heavily Adeptus Mechanicus influenced world, the upper castes make trips to Mjorn as a religious pilgrimage. Noble Houses *''House Demetris'', only a few centuries ago, the Demetris were a noble family of little note. It was only through politicking, and garnering the support of the lower people that their influence was expanded. It is rumored that the house was lowborn itself, which is why it has been a tireless champion of reform and progress. This has agitated many of the elder houses, but they couldn't stop the rise of this upstart house. Before their fall, Demetris had rallied a good deal of the Houses, threatening to end the reign of the Old Guard. Now their family is all but destroyed and a minor house again. *''House Valtinus'', Arguably the one of most powerful of the Noble Houses, whose head was the previous reigning Planetary Governor. Through manipulation, intimidation and terror, House Valtinus has been able to rule with an iron fist. Workers work like slaves in the factories in brutal conditions never before seen before House Valtinus’ rise to power. Since then condition in the lower hives deteriorated greatly, and many were driven into the Wastes or killed for opposing their rule. The Arbites is used as weapon rather than a policing force, using them to suppress the people and kill whoever is foolish enough to stand against them. House Valtinus leads the Old Guard. *''House Quovis'' is one of the few high nobles who didn’t get to their position purely through espionage, assassination and force. Of course those did help. Rather this house slowly rose to prominence through masterful financial management, expanding their factories and businesses all across the Hive and beyond. They were the wealthiest of the houses. *''House Sorite'', No one knows exactly how long House Sorite has existed. Some records show their line tracing back to the oldest records of the Hive, while others show them as having only arrived but a few generations ago. Much like House Graves, they prefer to work in the shadows, and the two houses have quite often gotten into horrific shadow wars (not that anyone else could tell). No has ever been able to figure out their agenda, but they have quite often been seen backing House Valtinus, going so far as to act as their power in the shadows, using their skills of espionage and intrigue to ensure their dominance. *''House Graves'', A House of shadow brokers, dealing with delicate information, espionage, assassination. They rule from the shadows. House Graves has a relatively small standing guard force compared to the other major houses. They are used almost entirely to guard the manors of House Grave. Experts at infiltration, sabotage and assassination, these specialists more than make up for House Graves small numbers with cold, calculated efficiency. *''House Therrica'', An Old Guard House, has long been suspected of holding ties to the Mechancium given their tendency to support the Adepts of Mars in matters that concern the interests of the keepers of technology. History When the Original Colony crash-landed on the planet, the passengers accessed to STCs directly and confirmed their growing suspicions that they would never see Earth again. In an attempt to find refuge in their new surroundings, they stripped the Colony Ship of essential materials. The ruling class, commanders of the Colony Ship, believed that keeping law and order was critical. The police district headquarters were built from bits of the original colony ships. The vagabond new inhabitants worked to survive in what they termed 'the New World', making do with whatever meager resources they could find. They expanded quickly to establish cities and industry over much of the planet's surface. As Cogger was the central hub of the Cogger System's governance and economy, its most potent defenses were over the planet. Three primary orbital platforms served as staging areas for visiting Imperial fleet outside of the distant world of Tarakon and is a hub of trade for the Merchant fleet of the Imperium for the subsector. The central platform was defended by Cogger Hive Guard Regiments. By late M35 the PDF and police forces were an underfunded, somewhat corrupt and inefficient organization composed mainly of bruisers, defended the interests of the rich (defined as anybody who makes more money than the chief). Those few good investigators they did have were snatched up by the government or military, deemed too important for local policing. But one thing that made Cogger stand out was the fact it could mass produce a variety of autocannon patterns in massed quantities. The Ishtar Sub-Sector was mercifully largely saved from the brunt of Hive Fleets Behemoth and Kraken and were able to devote forces to aid in their destruction, however the appearance of Genestealer Cults would soon emerge as a lasting threat. The Emergence of the Great Sautekh Dynasty would prove to much dire threat however, as its Necron Legions marched a war of expansion practically next door to the Sub-Sector, although fortunately it would largely be occupied with and act as a insulator against the Charadon Ork Empire. The T’au as well, in their expansions would frequently cause conflict as expeditions into T’au space occurred alongside T’au infiltration efforts into the Sub-Sector. These Shadow Wars would culminate in the Damocles Crusade, in which the forces of Ishtar devoted significant men and material. Although called off with the emergence of the Tyranids towards the close of M41 the conflict would be reignited in what would become known as Warzone Damocles. Amidst these conflicts the Fortress World of Cadia feel to Abaddon the Despoilers 13th Black Crusade, an event which resulted in the Galaxy split by the Great Rift and embroiled in Warp Storms. As the Great Rift saw the Galaxy driven into madness the Ishtar Sub-Sector saw themselves besieged on all fronts. An increase in Chaos Cult activity resulted from the waxing power of the Von Grothe’s Rapidity, Hadex Anomaly Warp Storm, and Cyclonus Nihlus warp storms, Genestealer Cults began to rise up as tendrils of Hive Fleet Kronos snaked through the Sub-Sector searching for Chaos to destroy. The Siege of Hive Cogger was an Imperial response to a pair of Chaos Cults gaining control of a major Hive and declaring secession from the Imperium. The initial landing force consisted of Inquisitor Garrett Randall who was investigating the cults as well as his retinue. As the conflict increased more resources landed to support the Inquisition. Inquisitor Randall had at his disposal a retinue of Storm Troopers and Grey Knights in limited numbers. The sheer scale of the Hive had him at a standstill. Only the especially large Penal Legion's troops and the quality troopers of the retinue kept the war from falling from Imperial favor. This is one of many battles on the planet Cogger as it fell into dissent. Several Months of street fighting found the 487th Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiment land and join the war. In the final push was supported by the Elysian 14th Drop Regiment. Gallery Acknowledgements Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperial Guard Homeworld Category:Hive Worlds Category:Ishtar Subsector